Yellow Roses
by Dark Silver Angel
Summary: Post OOTP. Harry is taken during the night by Sirius's American godsister, Remus's niece, and their friend Ari. May God have mercy.....Let the fun begin!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER; I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else you may recognize. I do own Diana A. Lupin, Mai Sorcensca, and Ari Thuraya. You'll see who they are later.

(A/N: This is my first real Harry Potter fic. I don't count Found because nobody reviewed it, so it was discontinued. Anyway! I don't know where this story will end up, but you can come along for the ride. Any suggestions on pranks, plot, or anything else, would be greatly appreciated.)

Chapter 1: The Last Marauder

Remus Lupin shook his head as he read Sirius's last letter to him. It claimed that since dear old Padfoot was dead, the responsibility fell to Mooney, as the last TRUE Marauder, to pick a new generation of Marauders and give the Book and the Key. Lupin sighed as he thought about his choices, then took out a bit of parchment and began to list students he thought would be fine Marauders.

Professor Albus Dumbledore gazed out the window of his office, his own letter from Sirius in his hands.

_Most Noble and Honorable Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

_Another Marauder down, eh? Not to worry. The new generation will be in action as soon as they are chosen. As for my possessions, put them to use for the Order. Only give Remus the trunks labeled 'Marauders', those are his to pass on. They're in the attic if he asks. Also make him get new robes. If he refuses, would you ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione to transfigure his robes into tutus at the welcoming feast? That is, if the old wolf is teaching. Farewell, old bumblebee, maybe we shall meet again someday._

Sirius Orion Black, last member of the Damned House of Black, Thank God 

Dumbledore read through the letter several times, taking in a different portion each time. Then he sat back and closed his eyes, thinking about Sirius, Remus, Harry, Voldemort, and most of all what he could do to protect Hogwarts.

"BOY! Get down here and clean the dishes!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry Potter trudged down the stairs, once more cooped up inside his aunt and uncle's house on Privet Drive. He didn't mind. Being there meant endless hours of sweaty work, and anything that took his mind off Sirius gave him some sense of normalcy. Of course, his summer was destined to be anything but normal.

Mai Sorcensca sighed and shook her head as she read her godbrother's letter. A few minutes later, her phone rang. It was Diana.

"Did you get a letter?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Two. One from Sirius and another from Uncle Remus."

"What did Remus say?"

"He's teaching at Hogwarts again this year. He wants us to come and be his assistants! Does that rock or what?"

"Total rockage, except for the fact that Sirius is dead. Obviously, Diana, can't you have a little respect for the dead guy and his godsister?"

"Sorry Mai, it's just that I'm really excited about getting to teach. Mind if I come over?"

"Not at all. I'll need your help anyway."

"Why?"

"Just get you arse over here."

"Righto. Over and out."

Mai hung up the telephone and within seconds her best friend Diana jumped out of the fireplace, just as scattered-looking as she did when she first traveled by Floo when she was five, which was twenty years ago. You'd think that twenty years of experience would help, but not with Diana. She got up and began to brush herself off.

"So, what's up?"

"Sirius told me in his letter that his godson, Harry, isn't treated well by the muggles he lives with during the summer."

"And?"

Mai flashed a mischievous smile and produced a map of Surrey.

"Ready for a search-and-rescue mission? Call Ari. We're going to have a guest for the summer."

Ari Thuraya was sleeping peacefully in the afternoon sun on her couch when the phone rang loudly. Fumbling blindly, she managed to pick up the receiver.

"H'lo?"

"Ari, wake up!"

"Goddamnit, Diana! I was just having a sweet dream about Cornelius Fudge!"

"Eww."

"Not really. I was about to blow his fucking head off with some strange weapon. Anyway, now that I'm awake, what did you call me for? And why are you calling from Mai's house?"

"Mission time!!"

"Oh? I'll be there in a moment. Should I bring a knife?"

"No. Sirius says that the people are cowards."

"Sirius is there? Great!!"

"No, Ari. Sirius is dead."

"WHAT??"

"Bellatrix killed him in front of his godson."

"Well, Bella was on my hit list anyway, but now she's on top!!"

Mai grabbed the phone. "Ari, just get your ever-lovin' ass over here!"

Ari appeared in Mai's fireplace two minutes later, laden with enough firearms to put the army to shame.

"Where the hell is Bellatrix Lestrange? She is toast."

"Chill Ari. We have to get Harry here first."

"Why?"

"Because the muggles he lives with treat him like rat shit. And I think we should tutor him a little bit before the new term starts at Hogwarts."

"I agree! I agree! I agree!"

"Down, Diana."

"For real. So….no use for my guns?"

"Nope. Have a use for your wand, though."

"That namby-pamby thing?"

"Yes. I need you to create a training ground for weapons. You can do it in the backyard, just make it so no muggles can see it."

"Alright, whatever."

"What about me?"

"Diana, why don't you go make a new bedroom for him? Keep in mind his age and interest in Defense and Quidditch."

"What will you be doing, Mai? Baking cookies?"

"I'll be making the house Unplottable and such as that."

Later that night, Harry Potter struggled to stay awake so he could finish reading his transfiguration assignment. He was startled by a quiet tapping at his window. He was even more startled when he saw three women at it. They all looked about twenty-five. One had long, wispy black hair and bright ice blue eyes. The second had honey brown hair and amber eyes. Somehow, the second one reminded him strongly of Lupin. The third one had brownish-red hair and crystal green eyes. She also looked ready to murder someone, but when her gaze fell on Harry, her eyes lost the murderous glint and took on a look of curiosity. The first beckoned for him to open the window. When he hesitated, she rolled her eyes and showed him her elbow, the held up a letter for him to read. He choked as he recognized he handwriting, then quickly opened the window.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Are you members of the Order?"

"Whoa, kid. We'll answer questions later. For now, let me gather your things."

The black haired witch swept her wand over Harry's room, making everything go zooming into the trunk at the foot of Harry's bed. She nodded to the second witch, who disapparated with it. The third witch gathered Hedwig and her cage and disapparated. Finally, the black haired witch smiled kindly at Harry.

"Hold on. We'll be apparating back to my house, where you'll stay for the rest of the summer."

"Who are you?"

"Mai Sorcensca."

"And why have you come to get me?"

"Sirius wanted me to. I'm his godsister, Harry. Now hold on tight."

"Does the Order know about this?"

"No, but we can send word to them later."

Harry nodded and grabbed Mai by the arm. He heard a loud crack and opened his eyes. They now stood in the middle of a modest kitchen. The other two witches were sitting at the table drinking soda.

"Where are we?"

"My ranch house. And this is Diana Lupin and Ari Thuraya."

"Lupin?"

"Yes. I believe you know Remus Lupin? Diana is his niece."

"Oh."

"And as for where we are in the world…we're in America."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Texas, to be more precise."

"Bloody hell!"

Ari chuckled. "I like this kid already."

"Me too. Now Harry, the time change may be a little difficult to get used to at first, but I'm sure you'll manage to adjust fine. Why don't you go get some sleep while we begin our mornin'? Up the stairs, second door to the left is your bedroom, first door to the right is a bathroom, second door to the right is Diana's room, the door on the right end is Ari's room, first door to the left is my room, and the door at the end of the left hall is another bathroom. In the attic there's a library—"

"Diana? Shut up already."

"We can show him later, after he's slept."

Harry, thankful for the stopped mouth of Diana, climbed up the stairs and entered his room. He barely took a look at it before falling on the feathery bed and drifting off to sleep.

"ALBUS!"

"What is it, Arabella?"

"Harry's gone missing!"

"What? How? When?"

"Last night. Vernon and Petunia say they haven't seen him. Do you think he may have run away again?"

"I do not know, Arabella. We may have to meet at your house later, if that's alright?"

"Of course, Professor. Do keep me informed."

"As always, my dear."

_Dear Uncle Remus,_

_Mai, Ari, and me would love to help you teach this year! In fact, we're getting started early. Shhh, that's a secret._

_Sirius told Mai that you'd be picking new Marauders this year. Any ideas on who the lucky four are? Ooh! Why don't you pick one, then let Mai and Ari and me pick someone? That way it's fair._

_Diana A. Lupin_

_Dear Remus,_

_Yeah, we're all writing on the same parchment. This way you only have to open one letter to read four messages. Can't you do anything about your bloody niece? She's nice enough, but if she doesn't calm down, we may have to give her a Calming Draught. Or some ADD medicine. As Diana mentioned, we have a guest this summer, and we'll be tutoring him. Fun, eh?_

_Mai P. Sorcensca_

_Dear Wolfman,_

_How's it going? I'm about to replace Lestrange with Diana on my list if she doesn't take a chill pill. Yeah, we got a student this summer and I'm teaching him how to kick some ass. At least I'll be good at it, eh?_

_Ari M. Thuraya_

_Dear Remus,_

_The others told me not to tell you who I am. They're even putting a permanent spell on my quill so you won't recognize my handwriting. They think you should guess who I am. Just let me tell you that I'm safe here with these three loonies—ouch! Bloody women!! OUCH!! Bloody poking me…I'm not even allowed to use my owl because you'd recognize her. I guess I'll see you at school, Mooney._

_Secret I. Canttell (THEY came up with this corny name, not me. OUCH!! BLOODY HELL, WOMAN, WILL YOU STOP THAT?)_


	2. The Changes

Chapter 2: The Changes

"Mornin' Harry. Feeling refreshed?"

"Yeah. The wonders a week without work can do for a boy."

"Well, that's good, because now we have to change you a little."

"Change me?"

"Your appearance. Remus is coming for lunch and he's bringing some friends. We don't want them to recognize you in the slightest."

"Why?"

"Well, can't we have fun with them? Besides, if they don't know you're Harry, they'll talk as if you aren't here. Haven't you ever wanted to do that?"

Harry cracked a huge grin. He, Mai, Diana, and Ari had become the best of friends over the past week. He had begun to think of Mai as his big sister. He could easily see why his godfather had chosen her to care for him. She was organized, well-mannered, smart, and a prankster. In fact, Mai had formed her own group of female Marauders, who called themselves the Raiders. They composed of Ari (Lion), Diana (Pup), and Mai (Wings).

"So, Harry. I think first we'll change your appearance. Sit still and I'll do it real quick."

Harry closed his eyes as Mai took out her wand and muttered a glamour spell under her breath. Harry winced as he grew taller and more muscular. He opened his eyes and noticed he didn't need his glasses anymore. Mai smiled and handed him a small mirror.

"I think everyone will like it.'

Harry cautiously took the mirror from Mai's outstretched hand and gaped. His hair had gone from black and messy to a bold golden red. Every hair was in place. He reached up and ran a hand through it, only to have it fall back into place. Next, he examined his eyes. They had gone from emerald green to a fantastic midnight blue with little glints of gold. The spell even hid his scar effectively. Mai had just pocketed her wand and the mirror when Diana and Ari walked into the kitchen. Diana was the first to see Harry.

"Well, lookey what we got here."

"Nice job, Mai."

"Now, he needs a change of clothing."

Ari flicked her wand over Harry, and he was instantly dressed in combat gear. Mai rolled her eyes and pointed her wand discreetly at Ari. Ari's G.I. Jane outfit became a pink ballet dress. Oblivious to her change in costume, Ari began to pout when Diana changed Harry's clothing into some simple jeans and a red button-up pulled over a plain white muscle shirt. Diana then handed him a tan cowboy hat, a leather belt with a mustang buckle, and leather cowboy boots. He put them all on and stood, feeling slightly silly, as the three inspected him. Ari cracked a wide grin.

"Now all that's left is the accent."

Mai nodded and casually flicked her wand at Harry's throat.

"Whadderya doin'?"

This was just too much. The women sent out gales of laughter as Harry turned brilliant red. There was, indeed, no way to tell that he was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. A thought suddenly struck him.

"I'll need a new name, too."

"Well, let's see. How about Eric McNealson?"

"Sounds good. And what school am I from?"

"The Texas Academy of Magical Arts. You'll be a new transfer from Louisiana, if they ask any questions about what it's like there."

"Alright. Just one or two more questions."

"Yes?"

"What if they bring Dumbledore? He's a Legillimens."

"I know a spell to give you natural Occlumency for a few hours. I'll place it on you just before they arrive. As for anyone trying to read a Raider's mind…that's not going to happen. We're all skilled Occlumens. In fact, that's one thing you'll be studying with us."

"Okay, second question. Can I go riding today?"

Mai laughed. Harry had been riding all week when he was up. He showed signs of being one of those people who was born to ride. This made Mai very proud, for she herself was a good horsewoman.

"Of course you may go, Eric. Just don't ride Starlight today. She's all worn out from having her colt last night."

"She had her colt and you didn't tell me?!"

Mai chuckled as she followed Harry out to the barn. When she caught up to him, he was looking at a black mare called Starlight because of the patches of silver that dotted her coat. Next to her was a newborn colt. He looked like he might as well be made of fire. In Harry's mind, he was beautiful.

"Why don't you give him a name, Eric?"

"Me?"

Mai nodded, and Harry turned back to face the colt. His eyes fell on a strange marking on its chest. It was pure white. Harry's eyes widened as he whispered the name he had chosen.

"Phoenix."

"Come again?"

Harry pointed. "On his chest. That's a phoenix."

Mai looked closer and found her young charge to be right. A very detailed white phoenix seemed to fly across the new colt's chest, every feather, talon, and all else outlined in gold. Mai smiled.

"Well, Eric, why don't I leave you to get acquainted with your new colt?"

"My new colt?"

"Yes. Happy Early Birthday."

All Harry could do was stare as Mai strode to the other end of the stables and saddled her favorite mare, Locket, and rode out into the hot Texas sunshine. Harry quickly got over his astonishment and saddled Flare, another mare, and began chasing after Mai. It wasn't until ten before noon that they got back. They washed up, freshened their clothing with a flick of Diana's wand, and Mai placed the Occlumen spell on Harry. Roughly a minute later, there was a commotion at the fireplace as Remus Lupin shot out of green flames and began to brush himself off.

"Hello Remus. It's so nice of you to visit. Who else is coming?"

"A friend of mine by the name of Tonks, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and a rather large friend by the name of Rubeus Hagrid."

"Oh, dear. I'd best enlarge the fireplace, then."

Soon enough, all the guests had arrived and been introduced to Eric McNealson.

LATER

"Miss Sorcensca, may I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Miss Sorcensca, you have heard the story that Harry Potter has gone missing, correct?"

"Indeed, Professor."

"Would you mind keeping watch for him?"

"I will, Professor. I surely will."

"You don't seem to be worried about him too much."

"I know he's safe, Professor." Mai replied softly.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, but when he saw the look on her face, he knew it would be a losing battle to try and get her to reveal her information.

"So, Miss Sorcensca, I hear you and Miss Lupin and Miss Thuraya will be joining us this school years as assistants."

'Indeed, Professor."

"That's really too many assistants, my dear. Why don't you and Miss Thuraya take regular positions as teachers and let Miss Lupin assist her uncle?"

"That would be more interesting. What could we teach?"

Dumbledore chuckled at Mai's barely constrained enthusiasm. 'I believe there is going to be a Physical Combat class that would do quite well for Miss Thuraya, and a new Healing class that I believe you would excel in."

"That would be wonderful, Professor! Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure, dear. Oh, and be on the alert."

"Why?"

"There will be new Marauders christened this term."

Mai laughed. 'And new Raiders,' she thought to herself.

"Well, Miss Sorcensca, thank you for the delicious lunch. I will see you at the school on September first, if you don't wish to come sooner?"

"I may come a week early, Professor, so that I may learn my way again and draw up lesson plans for my students."

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. Goodbye, Miss Sorcensca."

"'Bye."

Mai strode back to her living room, where Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid were saying farewell. One by one, they vanished after Dumbledore until it was only Harry, Mai, Diana, and Ari left.

"That was fun."

"Yeah. Ari, you and me are going to teach our own class!!"

"You're shittin' me! Seriously?"

"Yep! You get to teach Physical Combat and I get to teach Healing!"

"What do I do?"

"You're going to help your uncle with his DADA classes."

"Okay. I like to help!"

For the next few weeks, Harry trained. His schedule looked like this:

5:00 AM: Wake up, get dressed

5:15 AM: Breakfast

5: 45 AM: Stretches

6:00 AM: Morning jog

7:00 AM: Awareness training

8:00 AM: Meditation

9:00 AM: Transfiguration

10:00 AM: Defense Against the Dark Arts, magical

11:00 AM: Defense Against the Dark Arts, physical

12:00 PM: Lunch

1:00 PM: Potion Studies

2:00 PM: Herbology

3:00 PM: Charms

4:00 PM: Healing

5:00 PM: Study time

6:00 PM: Dinner

7:00 PM: Shower

8:00 PM: Free time

9:30 PM: Bedtime

At the end of each day, Harry was thoroughly tired. He had never applied himself to his studies more than he did around Mai, Ari, and Diana. One morning, Harry awakened to find that it was past five. His alarm had not woke him. He frantically raced around his room, throwing his clothes on in a haphazard manner, then bolted down the stairs. It was completely quiet and dark. He frowned and checked the digital clock in the living room. It read 5:30 AM. Harry bounded up the stairs and burst into Mai's room. She wasn't there. Diana and Ari weren't in their rooms either. In near-panic, Harry rushed down the stairs again and flung open the back door. That's when he noticed several owls coming towards him. Before he could process what they meant, Ari, Diana, and Mai jumped out of the darkness.

"SURPRISE!!"

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Mai! I thought—"

"That old Moldy-panties got us? Fat chance.'

Harry grinned and whacked her on the back of the head. This action brought on a tickling war, which included several owls as they tried to deliver their packages to Harry. As usual, Hagrid had sent him a box of homemade treacle fudge, which he told Ari was the best in the world. Everyone but Ari laughed when her mouth got glued shut by the fudge. The Weasley twins had sent him a small arsenal of pranks. Ron had sent him a miniature Quidditch stadium. Hermione had sent him a protective amulet with several runes etched into the smooth surface. And Mrs. Weasley had sent him a basket of sweets that Ari refused to touch when he offered. Then Diana brought out a small present.

"This is from all of us, Harry."

Harry gave them a questioning look, then tore off the wrapping paper. A book.

"Not just any book, Harry. We've placed a piece of our personality into this book. And if you'll notice, all the pages are empty. Anything you write in this will appear in our books too, unless you address it directly at someone. When you close the book, the writing will disappear. You can recall it, though, by looking in the index. Whenever you have a new message, the clasp will glow slightly. Kind of like Muggle Instant Messenger."

"Wow. Thanks guys, err, girls!"

They laughed, and enveloped Harry in a group hug.

**Thanks to:**

_triquetraperson_

_blackmagic111090_

You guys rock.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

"Harry, go pack your things. We're spending the rest of the summer in England."

"Okay. Will I be able to go see the Weasleys?"

"Sure. We'll send word to them to meet you in Diagon Alley, eh?"

"And who will take care of the horses?"

"A friend of mine, Lynn, will stop by every day to make sure they're okay."

Harry nodded and quickly packed his trunk. He then joined Ari and Diana at the fireplace. A minute later, Mai came, dragging her big duffel bag behind her. In response to Harry's curious look, Mai grinned and shook her head.

"Not telling."

"Please?"

"Nope. Lady things, you're not meant to know until you're married. Let's go!"

Ari and Diana cheered their enthusiasm, but Harry wondered just what awaited them on the other side of the fireplace. Ari noticed his face and nudged him.

"Don't worry, Harry. Once we get there, you might have to pretend to be shopping on your own."

"Why? Ashamed of me?"

All three women laughed at Harry's mock hurt expression. 'No Harry, we're very proud of the progress you've made, but you know that if certain people were to find out that you were with us this summer they'd be after our heads for not telling them."

Mai nodded her agreement. "And if people ask, feel free to make up an out-of-this-world story. We'll set them right later. Ready, kid?"

Harry nodded as Ari and Diana took handfuls of Floo powder and proceeded through the fireplace, closely followed by Harry then Mai. They ended up tumbling on top of each other in The Leaky Cauldron. Several people turned to stare, but with a quick flick of her wand, Mai gave herself a quick clean-and-press, then did the same for Harry. As she turned to Tom, Ari scowled.

"Don't we get a Freshening Charm too?"

"Do it yourself. Or get Diana to give you one if you can't," Mai teased. Ari scowled even deeper, strongly reminding Harry of Snape and making him laugh. Diana, who had guessed what he was laughing at, smiled an innocent smile as she turned to Ari in surprise.

"Why, I didn't realize your were related to Snape, Ari! You should have told us!"

"I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT RELATED TO THAT TURD-ROLL!!" Ari reddened, realizing that her outburst had gotten the attention of most of the pub.

Mai rolled her eyes and approached Tom. "We'll be needing four rooms, Tom."

"Certainly Miss Sorcensca. I don't know whether to be glad or scared, but it's pleasant to see you again. How long will you lot be staying?"

" A week. After that we're heading to Hogwarts to cause havoc as teachers."

Tom laughed heartily as he lead the four to their rooms. After he had showed them in and caught up with Ari and Diana, he turned to Harry.

"Ah, yes. Harry, I think you should know that most of the Weasley clan is down this hall. Those twins have been through here as well. I've run into them, and let me tell you, I'm not eating anything else they offer."

"What'd you eat?"

"Something called a Canary Cream."

Harry and Mai sniggered, Tom glared, and Ari and Diana looked confused.

"It could have been worse, Tom. Much worse."

"I think I'll take your word on it."

Everyone laughed. After Tom left, Ari, Diana, Mai, and Harry gathered together in Mai's room. After several seconds of companionable silence, Harry spoke.

"So, does anyone want to go to Diagon Alley? I need to get my books and such."

"Alright, let's go. "

After visiting Gringotts (Mai, Ari, and Diana had their money transacted from their accounts in America), the quartet wandered through the many shops. They got their wands checked and Mai got her wand repaired at Ollivander's. In Flourish and Blott's, they purchased Harry's books for school. Ari picked up several combat and war books, Diana bought a book containing information on different amulets and their properties, while Mai and Harry checked out the DADA and Healing sections. When they tired of looking at books, they tromped over to Quality Quidditch, where new brooms were on display. After looking a while, Mai noticed Harry examining the newest broom, a sleek oak broom. Beside it was a card the read "The new and improved Stratus—fastest broom in the world!! Price upon request." Smiling, she placed the broom she wished to purchase, a Crossbow 180 Special Edition, on the counter and leaned over and whispered something in the shopkeeper's ear. He whispered back, and Mai smiled and nodded while writing a check, then placing it on the counter. Surprised, the man began to move away, but Mai whispered something else and he nodded his understanding, wrote something on a piece of parchment, and handed her the Crossbow. Ari looked at her strangely and took her aside.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Crossbow didn't cost 70 galleons alone. You bought another broom, and an expensive one, I gather."

"Shh, not so loud! I like to do my Christmas shopping early."

Seeing Ari's confused look, Mai nodded her head at Harry, who was still looking the Stratus over. Ari grinned.

"I won't tell a soul."

After Quality Quidditch, they went to Madam Malkin's for new robes. Ari winced when Diana mentioned it, but in the end endured it. The Apothecary was next, followed by a trip to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Before they entered the twins shop, however, Mai placed the same charms on Harry she had placed on him when Remus came over for lunch. Fred promptly introduced himself to Eric McNealson and his 'sister', Amelia, and their friends, Josephine and Altaria.

"Oy, look here, George! International business!"

"Quite right! And not that bad looking, either."

"Watch yourself when you're speaking about my sister and her friends," Harry growled, enjoying the fun. George's face turned red and he hurried off to help other customers. Diana cracked up, followed by Mai, then Harry, then Ari. They bought several different pranks and left. Harry had wanted to buy some Skiving Snackboxes, but Mai had forbidden him from them. Ari, however bought some and sneaked them to him.

"Don't let Mai and Diana find out, or I'm toast. Just don't try getting out of my class with them, or I'll hex you or something nasty."

Harry was still Eric McNealson when saw Ron and Hermione sitting with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley at Fortesque's Sundae Shoppe, and couldn't resist having a bit of fun with them. He quickly told the girls of his idea and they agreed. All four took seats at the table near Ron and Hermione, close enough that their conversation could be heard. After their ice cream arrived, they began their act.

"So, you heard about it, right?"

"About what?"

"That there isn't going to be Quidditch at Hogwarts this year, of course! It's all the buzz! They say that without Harry Potter playing, the Gryffindor team is just too pathetic and it even made the Headmaster cry."

Ron was now listening intently, although his eyes were still on his book. 'Eric' sniggered.

"And did you hear about the fire?"

"Where? I didn't hear about it."

"The Library at the American Ministry caught fire. They say that the entire thing was destroyed. All that was left was a great pile of charred remains. The only piece of paper that survived had a name on his and part of a place."

"What did it say?"

Ron and Hermione were both listening by now. Harry grinned inwardly.

"It allegedly said 'Harry Potter' and the last few letters of the word 'Death Eater'."

"WHAT?" Ron shouted, causing Hermione to jump and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Ari, Diana, Mai, and Harry to look alarmed. "Sorry," Ron started, calming down a bit, "but I couldn't help but listen to your conversation."

"Oh, it's fine. Do you attend Hogwarts?"

"Er, yeah."

"Oh, good! I'm Mai Sorcensca. I'm going to be your Healing professor."

Hermione looked the young woman over carefully as Ron's ears reddened. Ari snickered.

"I'm Ari Thuraya. The old bumblebee asked me to teach a Physical Combat class."

"And I'm Diana Lupin. I'll be Uncle Remus's aid in DADA class."

Ron nodded politely to each of the professors as they introduced themselves, then turned to the fiery-haired young man sitting with the women.

"Who are you?" Ron asked before being kicked by Hermione, "Not to be rude, of course," he added hastily.

"I'm told that my name is Eric McNealson."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mai giggled and pointed her wand at Harry. "Reverso Ultima." The spells she had placed on Harry reversed, and Ron and Hermione sat thunderstruck for a moment before jumping up to greet him. Ginny and Mrs. Weasely joined them a moment later.

"Oh, Harry! We've been so worried!"

"Yeah mate. Don't do that again."

"Alright, if Mai will allow it. Just so you know, the Quidditch and library stories aren't true. We just wanted to have a bit of fun with you two."

"Harry James Potter! I can't believe you!"

"Have you seen the twins yet?"

"No."

Harry and Mai grinned. "Why don't we stop by again?"

Ginny was eyeing him closely. "What did you do to them?"

Ari snickered while Diana spread her hands in a gesture of innocence. Mai shook her head with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Nothing. Why would we, being little angels, get Harry to scare them while looking like Eric McNealson?"

"You didn't."

"We did."

"Awesome."

Fred and George were floored when they found out that Eric McNealson was really Harry pranking them. They spent several minutes asking Mai what charms she used before Fred rushed into the back of the store to see if they could make candies to do the same. Later that night, Harry, Mai, Ari, and Diana were sitting with the Weasleys when Dumbledore, Remus, and Tonks entered the room. Diana was the first to notice them.

"Hi Uncle Remus!"

Remus chuckled and touseled his niece's hair while Tonks grinned at Harry and said, "Wotcher, Harry!" Dumbledore, however, looked grave.

"Harry, tell me, when did you learn Occlumency so well?"

"Over the summer."

"With who?"

"Ari, Diana, and Mai. Surely you're not angry?"

"No, not angry, my boy. But I do feel that I should be a little suspicious, considering the circumstances. When I visited Professors Sorcensca, Thuraya, and Lupin over the summer, the only student I saw was a young man named Eric."

Mai laughed and placed the charms on Harry again, allowing the Headmaster to see them for what they really were. Dumbledore then relaxed, and laughed too.

"Clever, but I'm afraid that I'll need to ask you who you are under the influence of Veritaserum just to be sure."

Mai nodded. "Certainly, Professor. I'm certain everyone understands the circumstances of the world at the moment. Precautions are unavoidable."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, they are. I'm glad we see eye to eye, Mai. And please, call me Albus. We'll be working together soon enough."

"As you wish. Now, let's get down to business. Who got the stuff?"

Remus took four small vials of a milky white potion from his robe and placed them on the table. Harry, Mai, Ari, and Diana each took one. Diana grinned.

"Alright, we have to do this with style. A toast! To another year at Hogwarts!"

Everyone raised their glasses to the toast, and the four in question quickly swallowed the bitter truth serum. Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn.

"Who are you?"

"Harry James Potter, son of James Harold Potter and Lily Winona Potter."

"Mai Persephone Sorcensca, daughter of Alan Blaine Sorcensca and Aliana Demeter Sorcensca."

"Arianna Midrelle Thuraya, daughter of Edgar Daniel Thuraya and Kate Shayla Thuraya"

"Diana Celeste Lupin, daughter of Joshua Winston Lupin and Faith Bianca Lupin."

"Have you been training Harry all summer?"

"Yes."

"Did you take him from his residence at the Dursleys'?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They mistreated him."

"Alright then. The Veritaserum should wear off in a minute or so."

After the Veritaserum had worn off, Mai and Dumbledore chatted about what books would be good for the new Healing class.

"I would suggest a simple yet effective guide to the basics, Mai, to begin with."

"Yes, I was thinking that too. But I was hoping to incorporate Muggle healing methods with the magical, such as basic first aid. Sometimes a mediwitch or wizard can't heal a patient immediately, and they may be without a wand."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Yes, that's very true. I see that being out of Hogwarts for a few years hasn't dulled your mind."

"Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult, sir?"

"A compliment, to be sure. I wouldn't risk insulting so powerful a witch."

Remus, who had overheard much of the conversation, looked at the headmaster curiously.

"When she was in school, I helped her master dueling. She has a particularly effective Binding Jinx."

"Oh. Sorry, but I couldn't help listening."

"It's human nature to listen Remus."

The next day, Mai finally chose two textbooks for her class, _A Complete Guide to Healing for Beginners_, by Amaria Ailnot, and _Basic First Aid_ by Tonya DeMarcus.

(A/N: I don't even know if such a book or a person exists, so please don't ask. Also, in case you're wondering, this fic WILL have a bit of romance thrown in. I'm not telling pairs. You'll just have to read. -.)

_Thanks to:_

_**blackmagic111090**_


	4. StartofTerm, Raider Style!

Chapter 4: Start-of-Term, Raider Style

After the week in Diagon Alley, Harry had gone to stay with the Weasley's and Hermione while Ari, Diana, and Mai got adjusted in their new rooms at Hogwarts. The week at the Burrow seemed to fly by, and soon they were on the train back to school. Neville found them quickly.

"Hey Harry, Ginny. Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Prefect meeting. Want to sit with us?'

"Sure. Did you hear about the new professors? Three of them!"

"Yeah. One's an assistant for DADA, one for Physical Defense, and one for Healing."

"How do you know?"

"Harry stayed with them during the summer and they were at the Leaky Cauldron with us all last week."

"Wicked! Are they any good?"

"Any good! They're fantastic! And Diana makes good pancakes."

"Diana?'

"Diana Lupin. She's Professor Remus Lupin's niece. Professor Lupin's back this year, too!"

Neville's response was cut off when the door slid to reveal Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy sneered.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and the Little Weasel, talking with the Near-Squib."

"Sod off Malfoy. We don't have time to listen to your prattle."

"Where's the other Weasel and his Mudblood whore?"

Harry's voice was dangerous. "Don't insult Hermione and Ron."

"You can't tell me what to do, Scarhead."

"But I can."

Malfoy and his goons whirled to see Mai standing behind them. She looked far more intimidating than Harry thought she could be. Her arms were folded across her chest and the stern, steely look on her face would have made McGonagall proud. Her robes were deep black because she was mourning Sirius (as they all had during the summer), and they also served to make her brilliant blue eyes stand out.

"You're American."

"What of it?"

"That old fool wouldn't hire an American bitch to be our teacher."

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, he did just that. You will receive a week's worth of detention for harassing fellow students, foul language, disrespecting a professor, and for disrespecting the headmaster. You other two will receive three detentions for aiding him, although you did not take an active part. You will all serve your detentions with either Professor Thuraya, Mr. Filch, or myself. You will not be able to choose whom you serve it with. Now, I suggest you return to your compartment before something else unfortunate happens."

Instead of doing the sensible thing and obeying, Malfoy drew his wand. Mai looked bored as he began firing curses. Using her wandless magic, Mai created a shield and absorbed all the spells he threw her way. However, she let her shield drop when she felt an Unforgivable curse hit the shield. She quickly hit all three Slytherins with powerful stunners and placed a full-body bind on them. She then stuffed them into a nearby compartment. Shaking her head, she joined Neville, Ginny, and Harry.

"Arrogant prat, just like his father was. Should've hexed his balls off…"

"Madam Pomfrey would have a fit trying to get them back on."

"Still Harry, I would have loved to deny him those assets, however small they may be."

Harry and Ginny snickered. Neville looked apprehensive.

"What is it, er…"

"Neville, Professor. Neville Longbottom.'

"Frank and Alice's boy?"

"Yeah."

"Pleasure to see you again. I'm Mai. None of my friends call me professor."

"Did you know my parents?"

"Yes, I did. In fact, they chose me to be your guardian if something ever happened to them, heaven forbid. I was about your age when they got trapped inside their minds." Mai had begun to cry a little. "It's a fate worse than death, to be like that. Not knowing how much time has gone by, living your worst fears over and over again and never being able to do anything about it." Mai looked up, a fire burning in her eyes. "That's why I became a healer, you know. So I could help find a way to get them out. I'm actually pretty close."

"Really?"

Mai nodded. Everyone else looked floored. Then the engine began to slow, and Mai stood up.

"I suppose I'd better release those blundering oafs so they can get off the train with the rest of you. Who's their head of house?"

"Snape."

"Perfect. Pickle and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now."

"Pickle?"

"It's a nickname with a long story. Remind me and I'll tell you guys after class sometime. Bye!"

"Bye Mai!"

Once off the train, the group joined up with Luna in one of the carriages. Once at the school, they saw a very agitated Snape hauling a very disgruntled Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle to a separate room. They saw Mai walking to the Great Hall, chatting amiably with several students. She caught Harry's eye and smiled with a slight gesture of her head to the room that Snape had taken Malfoy and his goons. Harry smiled in return.

As soon as everyone was settled at their House table, McGonagall led the nervous first years down to the dais, where a hat sat on a stool, while Snape entered and rejoined the Head table. A rip in the hat brim opened and began to sing:

Once in ages past 

_Four founders taught_

_And made a school to last_

_In a time when many were distraught._

_Noble Gryffindor_

_With sword steady in his hand_

_Said, "I'll take bravery after and before_

_In those who in my class stand."_

_Kind Hufflepuff_

_With virtue in her heart_

_Said, "We must sweep away the fluff,_

_No matter they be not smart!"_

_Clever Ravenclaw_

_With wisdom in her mind_

_Said, "Intelligence is law,_

_Those of it I must find."_

_Tricky Slytherin_

_With ice in his eyes_

_Said, "Only let the purest in,_

_The others will tell lies."_

_And so it came to be_

_That fights broke out_

_Between them over their decrees_

_Until they knew what each was all about._

_Four houses were formed_

_And I was made to sort them out_

_My duty since then has been performed_

_Without a shadow of a doubt._

_Now within the walls_

_Of this esteemed place_

_Is the Daughter of Ravenclaw who has taken many falls_

_But still retained her grace._

_Another of the four_

_The Child of Hufflepuff, who swallowed the sun_

_Ever beaming after and before_

_No matter what evil is done._

_The third is like a lion_

_A Lady Gryffindor, graceful and deadly_

_Two of the swords of hers shall entwine_

_To prevent Destruction's Melody_

_The fourth remains stable_

_The Cousin of Lord Slytherin, near the City of Roses_

_She is clever and able_

_Although fascinated with hoses._

_Four bonded, then and now_

_Through legend and through rhyme_

_Never forgetting why or how_

_To change the winds of time."_

There was a minute's silence before a few professors began to clap. Eventually everyone joined them, but many people looked confused at what the hat had said. What did it mean by four bonded, then and now? And who were the three that the hat referred to? After all, they had to be in the castle if the hat said they were within the walls. And what was Destruction's Melody? And where was this City of Roses?

"Baker, Abby."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bluefinch, Christina."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry droned out the sorting and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"What do you think the hat was talking about?"

"I have no clue, Harry. Do you know, 'Mione?"

"No, but I'm sure the library has something on it. Maybe we could ask one of the professors if they know."

Dumbledore stood as the last of the first years sat at their house tables, smiling.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few start-of-term notices to hand out. Mr. Filch would like to remind everyone that Fanged Frisbees and Portable Swamps are forbidden in the school, along with several other hundred items. The full list may be viewed in Mr. Filch's office. I would also like to remind everyone that there is to be no magic in the corridors, nor is there to be and extra-curricular dueling, unless sanctioned and supervised by a teacher. The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden to all students who do not wish to die a gruesome death. Also, allow me to introduce the new staff members. Most of you will remember Professor Remus Lupin," There was a thunderous blast of applause, and Remus was touched when he received a standing ovation from most of the student body. "Yes, yes, I couldn't have said it better myself. Welcome back Professor. This year, Professor Lupin will be joined by his niece, Diana Lupin, who will be assisting him in his classes. However, she has requested that she be called Professor Diana or just Diana, so there will be no confusion as to which Professor Lupin you are addressing," Diana smiled and waved to the students, seemingly oblivious to the looks she was receiving from the Slytherins. "Also, may I introduce the new Physical Defense teacher, Professor Arianna Thuraya," Ari shot Dumbledore a glare for using her full name instead of just 'Ari', but grinned at the students. "And lastly, may I introduce your new Healing teacher, Professor Mai Sorcensca," Mai waved and smiled brightly at the applause and whoops coming from Harry's section of the Gryffindor table. "Yes, welcome to Hogwarts, Professors. And now, tuck in."

Food magically appeared at the tables and everyone did, indeed tuck in. The feast was fairly uneventful until a loud cry of rage came from the Head table. Snape's robes had turned into a very feminine, very skimpy nightdress. His greasy hair poofed out and resembled an afro, and his feet were doing a tap dance on their own accord. One by one, each of the professors fell victim to similar predicaments. Once all of them were dancing, a large, brightly colored sign appeared above them.

_**Brought to you by the Raiders:**_

Lion 

_Wings_

Pup 

_**Beware the next generation of Raiders, coming this year!**_

Harry chuckled, then snorted. They pranked themselves!!

"Who are the Raiders, I wonder."

"Three of our esteemed professors."

"Harry, honestly. Do you really think our professors would pull pranks?"

"Yes. Not only that, but they are unregistered Animagi like the Mauraders were."

"Must be Professors Diana, Thuraya, and Sorcensca."

"Maybe."

"Cool. I wonder who'll be the new Raiders."

"You can always ask, Ginny."

The next day, schedules were handed out. Harry heard Ron groan.

"Double Healing with the Slytherins, first thing in the morning! It's too early!"

"Don't worry, Ron. Professor Sorcensca seems very fair."

They continued talking as they found the class. Malfoy was already there.

"So, Potty, think you're going to get special treatment in this class like you do in most of the others? The only professor that puts you in your place is Professor Snape. Your fanclub of blood traitors and Mudbloods."

"MR. MALFOY!"

Mai appeared out of the shadows, eyeing Malfoy distastefully. "Another week's detention. I will not tolerate such language and disrespect of fellow students in my classroom. You will serve it with Professor Thuraya. Now, please enter the classroom so we may begin."

Malfoy and Mai had a staring contest. Mai won, and Malfoy crept into class. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville followed Mai and took their seats at a long, circular table. There were two gaps separating the houses.

"As many of you can see I have separated you based on house. This is not because you should remain separate, but so that you can eventually grow together. As you become allies and friends, the gaps will shrink until the table is whole. Each of you is a part of another, and the sooner you realize and accept this, the sooner you will find your core. Yes, Hermione?"

"Professor, why do we need to find our core? Isn't Healing supposed to use a wand?"

"Most of the time, Hermione. And please, everyone, call me either Mai or Professor Mai. Your core will help you heal better, both magically and naturally. We will be learning about Muggle medicine later in the year. Now, as some of you may have guessed, Healing has a great deal to do with Potions and Herbology. Now, if I were to do this," Mai stood in one of the gaps of the circle, holding a dagger. She ran the blade across her palm, wincing slightly. "What would be a Muggle way to heal it?"

Hermione slowly raised her hand. "You would need to clean it with an antiseptic and a sterile cloth, and a wound of that size would most likely need either stitches or a soft cast."

Mai laughed. "Correct, Hermione. Do you know the magical way?" Hermione nodded. "Well, then, let's see." Mai held out her now-blood covered hand in front of Hermione. Hermione hesitated, then pointed her wand at Mai's sliced palm.

"Forlentula Macrebona!"

Mai's palm glowed briefly, though still covered in blood. Hermione aimed her wand again.

"Scourgify."

Mai's hand was cleaned of the blood, revealing no trace of the cut she had inflicted upon herself a few minutes before.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, although I will have to take ten points from Gryffindor for your choice of language."

The class passed by quickly. Many of the Gryffindor students seemed to like Mai, and a surprising number of Slytherin students looked at her with a grudging respect. It took guts to hurt yourself for the sake of demonstration. The next class Harry, Ron, and Hermione had was Charms, followed by lunch. The main topic of discussion was, of course, Mai's first class and her encounter with Malfoy.

"I heard she called Malfoy up in front of the class and sliced him open before healing him!"

"I heard she cut off her ears and reattached them!"

"You're both wrong. She juggled flaming daggers and got her hands chopped off, then healed herself with wandless magic!"

Harry chortled as those talking turned to look at Mai, who had just strode into the Great Hall. With a knowing look, she sat down next to Hermione.

"Rumors flying yet?"

Harry smirked. "As always. Apparently you've split Malfoy like a Christmas goose and healed him, cut off your ears and put them back on, juggled flaming daggers and chopped your hands off then reattached them with wandless magic, and I think I heard a rumor where you completely dismembered yourself before using wandless and wordless magic to make yourself whole again."

"And I heard a rumor where you tore your own heart out and held it up for everyone to see before shoving it back in and healing yourself!"

Mai giggled. "I could do that."

"Don't."

"Aww."

Ginny turned to Mai. "Professor, are you one of the Raiders?"

Many people's heads turned to see her answer. Mai smiled faintly. "Yes, I am."

"Are you going to choose a new generation?"

"Yes. We need another generation of Raiders to banter with the new Mauraders."

"Who are the new Mauraders?"

"Can't tell. Even they don't know yet."

"Who are the new Raiders going to be? Can I be one?"

"If you pass the test."

"What's the test?"

"Come see me tonight in the Room of Requirement, Ginny. You too, Hermione, and ask Luna Lovegood to join us."

"Will you give us passes, in case another teacher happens upon us?"

"No. Have a nice day, kids." Mai rose and continued to the Head table, where she took a seat beside Snape and struck up a mild conversation.

"Wait, she's not going to give us a pass? What if we get caught?"

"It's probably part of the test, to see how good we are at sneaking around without a map or invisibility cloak."

Hermione and Ginny discussed various methods of getting to the Room of Requirement without getting caught, and settled on a Disillusionment Charm. Hermione quickly told Luna, who said she'd meet them there.

Thanks to 

_**Me**_

_**Padfootismyking**_


	5. Raiders

Chapter 5: The Raiders

"Hurry Hermione!"

"I'm coming!"

Ginny and Hermione rounded the corner to see the door to the Room of Requirement. Ginny reached out and opened it. The inside resembled the dungeons. The room was lit by torches and at the far end were two large bowls of burning oil. A narrow black carpet with two white stripes on either side ran down until it split into three and traveled up a dais. The left handed path turned a dark ocean blue with silver stripes, the right handed path turned a dark red with copper stripes, and the middle path turned a deep green with golden stripes. At the end of each of these paths sat a figure in an elaborate costume of flowing robes the color of their path, over-robes, amulets, small crowns, and masks. All three had silvery hair. It was impossible to tell who was who.

"Approach, hopeful children, and decide amongst yourselves who will take the blue path, who will take the green path, and who will take the red path. Your choices will determine your tests."

Ginny turned to face Hermione and Luna. "Who wants the blue path?"

"I do."

"Alright then Luna, you take that one. Hermione, green path or red?"

"Red."

"Then I'll take the green."

When they stood before the elder Raiders, a barrier erected between the paths so each could speak without drowning the others out.

"Luna Lovegood, you have chosen the way of the Dreamer. If you pass all the tests you are given, you will have a fun duty as a Raider. You will be in charge of creating new ideas for pranks. Your test will be to think of something novel and exciting to pull on a professor, preferably the one you either dislike the most or the one who is the most formidable. Be creative, and may luck be with you."

"Hermione Granger, you have chosen the way of the Caster. If you pass all the tests you are given, you will have a great duty as a Raider. You will be in charge of researching spells and the like to fit the ideas of the Dreamer. Your test will be to find ways to do what the Dreamer asks of you. Be creative, and may luck be with you."

"Ginerva Weasley, you have chosen the way of the Leader. If you pass all the tests you are given, you will have a levelheaded duty as a Raider. You will be in charge of the teamwork and morale of your Dreamer and Caster. Your test will be to coordinate successfully the plans of the Dreamer and the Caster. Be creative, and may luck be with you."

The barriers vanished and the three teens stood upon an obsidian walkway, large enough for them to walk side by side instead of single file. The three older women stood.

"Now each of you have a task to fulfill. Once you complete them, you are to return here. We will be waiting. Now, go."

After the three teens left, the woman in green removed her mask and stared after them with piercing blue eyes.

"I think they'll make it."

The woman in red also removed her mask and her dancing amber eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Of course they will!"

The woman in blue then removed her mask and cast her friends a mischievous, crystal green look.

"But can we prank them after they become Raiders, or will they be in on our pranks?"

"We'll let them in, just so we can get at the new Marauders."

As the women stood giggling, the three teens discussed the tasks they had been given. After deciding to pull their prank the following Monday, Luna made her way to the Ravenclaw dorms while Ginny and Hermione wound their way to the Gryffindor common room. They promptly woke the Fat Lady and told her the password, then went to bed.

The next Monday, they waited to see the fruits of their labor. As breakfast carried on, they eagerly awaited the post. When it finally came, they could hardly contain themselves. Snape, however, looked confused as a small silver envelope landed in front of him. When he opened it, he scowled. Suddenly, the letter jumped up and began singing and dancing.

"_Oh Snape_

_You grape!_

_You scowl_

_With a towel_

_To cover_

_Your lover_

_Who, instead of female_

_Is male!_

_You suck and slurp_

_You dirty old jerk_

_Ya spend your time making potions_

_When you should be making emotions!_

_Snape, you git_

_Have a happy fit_

_Why don't you catch a big, nice bass_

_And shove him up your ass!"_

The letter's voice was as amplified as a Howler's, so the entire hall heard it. When it began singing, a large puff of smoke emerged from the envelope. It assumed the form of Snape and began dancing like a ballerina in an overly large, glittering tutu. Dumbledore looked faintly amused, but he was one of the few professors who did. Mai was looking stern, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away, Diana was looking confused and mouthing "Is he really gay?" to random people, and Ari was shoving her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing, which wasn't working well. Most of the students were snickering loudly.

"Yes, yes, children. Sometimes we do need comic relief. However, I will have to deduct points from the houses of the students who did this."

That night, Ginny led Luna and Hermione to the Room of Requirement. The three masked women were waiting for them. This time, instead of three separate paths, the obsidian walkway from before greeted them. The walked until the reached the dais that the elder Raiders sat upon.

"You have done well, hopeful children. You have passed all tests. We have watched you during the past week, and are pleased with your function. It is our strong belief that you will be able to face the new Marauders without problems. You will now be bonded as sisters for life, as we three are. Do you wish this absolutely, young ones?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

The woman in green rose and clapped twice. Instantly, the three teens were dressed in the same colors as the elder women, Ginny in green, Luna in blue, and Hermione in red. The elder Caster then explained the process to the younger Caster, Dreamer, and Leader while the elder Dreamer and Leader prepared themselves to guide their counterparts through the actual process.

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione sat in a tight circle, knee to knee, while the original Raiders touched palms in a ring around them. After finding their mutual core, the Elders took their hands away from each other and clasped the shoulders of their Young. The Young then joined hands. The Elder entered their minds and called out to each other mentally, thus opening the doorway for their successors to connect. All six began to glow brightly as Ginny, Hermione, and Luna became linked with both the Elders and each other. When the process was finished, they opened their eyes and stood.

"What now?"

"We see what your possible Animagus form is. Look into this mirror and tell me what you see."

Ginny looked first. "I see panther."

Hermione looked next. "I see an owl."

Luna looked last. "I see a squirrel."

The Elder Caster handed them three bottles of a soft blue liquid.

"This is the Animagus potion. It is the most difficult part of the thing to do, and may take many years to make. Drink it and think of your animal. Do not let your mind wander, or it could be disasterous."

They did so hestitantly, and soon a panther, an owl, and a squirrel replaced Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. They quickly changed back, grinning at one another.

"Now, all that you need are nicknames and a tour of the chamber. We can show you the chamber tomorrow, for it grows late, but we may at least give you nicknames. Luna, step forward!"

"Luna," began the woman in blue, "you are the Dreamer and your form is a squirrel. Your name shall be Scamper, for you scamper from one idea to the next like a little squirrel might."

"Hermione, step forward! Hermione," began the woman in red, "you are the Caster and your form is an owl. Your name shall be Athena, for you are like that ancient goddess in wisdom and symbol."

"Ginevra, step forward! Ginny," began the woman in green, "you are the Leader and your form is a panther. Your name shall be Claws, for both your sharp panther claws and your tactics. May no one bode ill for those under your protection. We will see you here tomorrow, and you will finally see us. Go in peace, new Raiders, and may havoc bow to you."

Elsewhere in the castle, Malfoy was deprived of magic and scrubbing toilets with a magical replica of Ari. Goyle was polishing suits of armor with Filch. Crabbe was mopping hallways with the magical replica of Mai. Another magical replica, this one of Diana, bade her uncle goodnight. Unknown to all, the three magical replicas faded as the real people came near.

OoOoOoO

"Professor Dumbledore, there's Deatheater's at the Forest sir!"

"Get Professors Thuraya, Lupin, Diana, and Mai. I will send all the students to the dormitories with the Heads at once."

"But sir, why just them? What about the other Professors?"

"We'll be able to handle ourselves just fine, Mr. Davison. Tell them to meet me in the Entrance Hall. You may go."

OoOoOoO

Harry's eyes widened as he watched several Deatheaters appear on his map at the edge of the forest. Almost without thinking, he threw on his invisibility cloak and bolted down the stairs, only to find Professor McGonagall blocking the portrait leading out of Gryffindor Tower. Silently cursing, he retreated back up the stairs to the dormitory to watch the map. His tension mounted as he saw the three women he knew to be Raiders, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore meet in the Entrance Hall.

OoOoOoO

Mai cursed silently as she dodged another stunner and fired a curse back. Why did she always get herself in a situation like this? The Deatheaters had separated her from the rest of the group, and she was now faced not only with six opponents, but growing agitation at herself for not being able to help the others. Her moment of self-disgust gave one Deatheater the opportunity to send a Cutting Curse her way. It hit her arm and made an angry gash, but Mai didn't mind too much. It had brought her back into reality, and she acted on pure instinct. She didn't even use her wand to take out the first opponent. She ran up to him and punched him square in the face. He was out before he hit the ground.

Mai's next opponent thought to bind her magically. She dived out of the spells way, and it hit a tree behind her. She scrambled nimbly to the offender and cracked him a hard blow on the back of the head. He fell. 'Two down, four to go.' Mai thought.

Just as Mai was about to lunge at the third Deatheater, a figure jumped in to help her. She couldn't see who it was, but a male voice spoke softly to her as they positioned themselves back-to-back while defending themselves.

"Care to spread the fun?"

Mai laughed, and both made short work of the remaining Deatheaters before helping the rest of the Professors. Mai was about to go into the castle when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the man who had helped her earlier. He had brilliant red hair, bright, intelligent blue eyes, and rough and burnt looking skin. His blue eyes, however, were filled with concern.

"You need to have your arm looked at. May I escort you to the Hospital Wing, Miss…?"

"Sorscensca. Mai Sorcensca."

"Charlie Weasely. It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you. I assume you're one of Ginny's brothers?"

Charlie laughed. "Sure am."

"But I didn't see you with the family while they were staying in Diagon Alley."

"I work with dragons in Romania. Here we are in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey, are you about?"

Madam Pomfrey bustled into sight, swelling at first when she saw that they tracked mud on her clean floor, then softening when she saw the condition the two were in.

"Sit down, both of you. Here Mai, hold your arm out."

After Madam Pomfrey healed Mai, she instructed her to stay the night. When Madam Pomfrey was done with Charlie, she yelled at him for getting involved with such dangerous matters and refused to release him until the morning. Tutting about dangerous dueling and an odd comment about Quidditch, she left to find the Headmaster and bawl him out for not coming to her immediately. Mai conjured a box of Bertie Botts and halved it with Charlie.

"So, Mai, any siblings?"

"Not by blood. I have Ari and Diana as soul sisters and partners in crime, and my godbrother…."

"Who is your godbrother?"

Mai shut her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the feelings rushing through her at that instant.

"Sirius." Her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper.

"Come again?"

"Sirius was my godbrother."

Charlie stared at the woman in sorrow and shock. Sirius had never mentioned the fact that he had a godsister.

"Mai, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's perfectly alright. You didn't know."

Mai closed her eyes for a while to regain control of her emotions. Hesitantly, Charlie got up from his sitting position on his bed and sat beside her. When he saw a tear escape, he wrapped her in a hug. Mai's emotions overloaded. She cried out her anguish, despair, anger, loneliness, and frustration. Charlie hugged Mai tighter while she cried and clung to him like a lifeline.

(A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for that. And thank you all for the reviews, good and bad. Hope you enjoy the Mai/Charlie. Tell me if you think of good pairings for Diana and Ari. And by the way, the people the sorting hat talked about will be coming into the light soon!)

Janette, a.k.a. Dark Silver Angel


End file.
